


Sleep

by Lumos2000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos2000/pseuds/Lumos2000
Summary: It's been a tiring day at H.Q.. Resting on the couch couldn't be such a bad idea.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this at 4 in the moring so it's not surprising it's short.

Your arms and legs ached with a pleasant burn as you rounded the corner leading to your room. Training had gone very well today. Less than three people had been sent away for menial injuries after having spared with Levi, you included. The only thing you could see, or rather feel, was bruises forming on your back after he'd thrown you to the ground. While it hurt, you tended to enjoy your sessions with Levi.

However, you frowned and rolled your shoulders. A small popping noise came from the back of your neck and you sighed in relief. The crick in your neck was gone! You almost felt like celebrating had you not remembered that since training was over, the showers would be full. Which meant you had to wait. All you had been able to do was change into a spare, thankfully clean, uniform.

A roll of your eyes had you noticing the couch sitting just outside the lounge area. It would be best to wait there until the showers had cleared off some. So you sat on the couch and waited. And waited. At some point you had taken off your brown Scouts jacket and rested it under your head after lying down on the slightly soft sofa.

Levi strolled down the hall and paid no mind to the cadets and other officers who saluted him. He had been trying to find you for the past hour. Training had gone by like it always had and he did beat you as always, but Levi put too much strength in his last toss and you ended up with bruises all up and down your back. According to Hange anyway, and there was no reason for the woman to lie. So after a thorough shower he set off for you only to find your bunk empty. You weren't at the cafeteria either so that left the lounge which was where he was headed. 

Levi slowed when he turned the last corner. Hange, Eren, Erwin, and Sasha all crowded around a couch, staring down at some idiot who had more than likely fallen asleep. As he neared Levi was able to see that it was  _ his _ idiot that was asleep. Well at least he'd found you.

You were curled up on your side facing the group. He took a guess that you must have been extremely tired to have fallen asleep in the lounge. As far as he could tell you were sleeping rather peacefully too. So far no one had noticed his presence behind their group.

Hange whispered to the three to her left. "Hey, why do you think small people sleep curled up like that? They're already small." Sasha and Eren shrugged. Erwin didn't know the answer either. "Do you wanna see an experiment?"

Erwin was quick to stop the scientist. "Not if it hurts her."

"Yeah. We should probably just let her sleep," Eren agreed.

Hange rolled her eyes and continued to stage whisper. "I just find it interesting that when you poke a person who sleeps curled up, they'll more than likely tighten up even more. Observe."

The group watched as Hange lightly poked your side. As expected you curled in on yourself even more and stilled, not retracting from the position. Levi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It was like you were a rolly polly.

"Well whaddaya know," Sasha mumbled.

Erwin nodded. "Yes, it's… interesting. But she needs to sleep in her own bed rather than on the couch."

Levi sighed, making his presence known. Eren jumped and backed away a few feet, Sasha following his move. Erwin and Hange simply turned around in surprise. 

"Don't wake her up," he said. "I can take her."

Levi stepped forward and scooped you up in his arms effortlessly, one arm behind your back and the other under your knees. With no more than an eyebrow wiggle Hange laid your jacket across your chest. You wiggled for a moment before falling still again. Erwin gave a wave of safe travels before he disappeared down the hall. He was quickly followed by the rest of the quartet.

Levi rolled his eyes and made his way back to your room, glaring at any soldier who gave him weird looks. Almost daring them to say something. No one had the guts. 

It was a little difficult maneuvering to get the door open but the second he was inside the room Levi released his tense posture. He relaxed and softly walked over to your bed and gently laid you down. Once more you curled up to face him. Levi sat at the edge of the bed for a few moments, taking in your features. Then he slowly got up and turned to leave.

Your hand caught the sleeve of his jacket and he looked at you in surprise. Drowsy eyes met his gaze and he stayed still.

"Stay? Please?"

With no more than those words and a half smile Levi was laying in bed with you. Your smile widened before you hugged him close. Levi gave a small smile in return and kissed the top of your head.

"Thank you," you whispered, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his comforting scent.


End file.
